


from the bottom of my golden heart

by ElasticElla



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Time itself seems to slow as a gentle breeze from the door opening blows her curls back, and she’s laughing at something, her grin bright. Her fingertips tingle as they do when she sees a gorgeous new exhibit or jewelry. She is going to steal the heart of this-“Welcome to Jitters, can I take your order?”
Relationships: Lisa Snart/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	from the bottom of my golden heart

**Author's Note:**

> *two* dctv fics this month, i know what is going on here 
> 
> (i [tumble](https://elasticella.tumblr.com/))

Today is the worst day _ever_. It’s far too cold to be spring, yet still somehow there’s muddy puddles for small children to jump in and splash her with. The child’s adult didn’t even look properly apologetic, just hassled, and it’s a pity she didn’t have her golden gun on her, could use another pair of statues in her garden. Lenny’s garden technically, not that he’d admit to it. As if she’s anal enough to have so many fake personas with taxes and safe houses and magazine subscriptions. (Len’s even been called in for jury duty with some of them, the sucker.)

Which is not the point. The point is some two-bit criminal bastard stole the black diamond necklace she’d been eyeing, and had the nerve to ruin it- stealing the largest center stones and leaving the rest behind. The lazy ass didn’t even case the joint properly, didn’t realize how the necklace was attached to the mini-podium. 

_Bastard_. 

To make things worse, Len isn’t answering his non-emergency number and her period decided to start a week early, with all the extra cramps. The only possible solution is chocolate, and caffeine, and maybe- oh, what she needs is a chocolate gun. One zap and she could turn whoever fucked up her necklace into chocolate and eat them. 

Oh yes, she would become the tastiest criminal in Central City! Turning security cameras into chocolate and fondue every night. She’d trick the pigs into eating each other- okay, that’s a little too cheesy supervillain feeling, she definitely needs some food stat. 

Lisa goes to Jitters because it’s close and her brother spends a suspicious amount of time there. She’s waiting in line, debating between a white chocolate and raspberry muffin or a brownie cheesecake square (the answer is both), when her gaze catches on the most beautiful woman in the world. Time itself seems to slow as a gentle breeze from the door opening blows her curls back, and she’s laughing at something, her grin bright. 

Her fingertips tingle as they do when she sees a gorgeous new exhibit or jewelry. She is going to steal the heart of this-

“Welcome to Jitters, can I take your order?” 

Lisa doesn’t growl at the cashier, because she has manners thank you, the staff is just extra quick and competent today. (It doesn’t matter, the mystery woman is gone once she turns back.)

Lisa does not spend the next week in Jitters hoping the woman will come back because that would be ridiculous. It’s far cheaper to sit on a bench across the road with oversized sunglasses and a newspaper. Of course, she can’t spend all of her time there. She’s become accustomed to a certain level of living, needs her bank account to stay flush enough for her more expensive habits. (She has to drive at least two hours out of Central to find pawn shops that don’t know her to get top dollar for golden gun repurposed items, but it’s a hell of a lot faster than casing a new joint.)

Still, she discovers three important facts about She Who is Most Beautiful: 

1\. Her name is Iris West.  
2\. She has a tiny fan blog for the Streak.  
3\. Her dad is a cop, and that’s supposed to be a red flag to stop, not charge forwards. 

With these three facts in mind, Lisa develops the ultimate plan to seduce Ms. West. She will become Central City’s newest and bestest superhero, and impress the pants off Iris. (And if all goes well, this new persona will become so well respected, she’ll have the ultimate alibi for all future heists.) 

Besides: how hard can superhero-ing be? She loves saving cats and orphans and whatever. 

.

Superhero-ing _sucks_. 

It doesn’t pay well (unlike crime, which pays so well). She hasn’t been photographed saving the city from mortal peril (or saving that old cat that scratched up her arms). The last kid she saved from being run over had the audacity to _sneeze_ all over her. She doesn’t even have a cool superhero name (as if anything could top Golden Glider).

Part of the problem may be that she doesn’t have any powers. Or cool weapons and gadgets besides her gun, which is a little too infamous to go with her new persona. Which has turned out to just be a decent samaritan that lets people go ahead of her in coffee lines and helps small children cross the road. 

There hasn’t been one piece of news about her (for the heists at least, that’s great, she’s still got it), and one lovely Iris West has no idea who she is. It simply won’t do. 

.

Lisa leaves a golden calf on Iris’s bedside table. It’s a little biblical idol humor, because she certainly wants to get to know Iris biblically. (Perhaps the real reason she keeps failing at this superhero shtick is her love of puns.)

CCPD is called in to investigate the gift, there’s even a bomb squad involved. Lisa is pleased at how concerned Iris’s father is for her safety, supposes the ‘your secret admirer’ tag may have come off a tad stalkerish. The locks on her doors are upgraded, if still laughably easy for Lisa to bypass. 

Once the gift and note are cleared by the police, Iris doesn’t throw them away. The note-tag is placed in a desk drawer with concert ticket stubs and photos, and the golden calf is placed on an end table in the living room. Lisa gets the message, supposes starting in Iris’s bedroom was a bit presumptuous. 

The next day, Lisa leaves a golden bouquet of irises on her kitchen table. 

Iris calls her Dad again, but she also keeps them in her kitchen after. 

In order, the following golden plated items are left for Iris: a garden gnome, a miniature tea set, a toothbrush holder, a collection of fake fruits, and an old-timey typewriter. It’s when she’s placing the typewriter on Iris’s desk at home that she spots the letter addressed to the Golden Glider. Lisa pockets it with a smile, before disappearing into the day. Iris has four hours of work in case she needs to reply quickly, and while it now takes four minutes instead of twenty seconds to break into her apartment, it’s still a breeze. 

Lisa goes to the nearest park to open up the envelope, not that it seems heavy enough to have a bomb or tracker stuffed within it. Nor does she think Iris would do that, but for all she knows this is a message from the local pigs. 

It isn’t. 

Lisa is breathless, fingers trailing over the letters as she reads them over and over. 

_Golden Glider -_  
_Stop breaking into my apartment. Friday, 4:30, Jitters._

A date! How marvelous. Ms. West is warming up to her, and soon they’ll be having midnight rendezvous and candlelit appointments. She simply must find the perfect outfit for Friday that screams successful love interest- that's mysterious enough to be sexy, not scary. 

Lisa doesn’t go into Jitters at 4:30 of course, only a fool wouldn’t notice all the cops trying to blend in with the civvies. Instead, she sits on her motorcycle, pays off a kid, and watches Iris. The woman looks nervous, playing with her hair, and glancing at her phone, presumably for the time. The kid shows up then with the golden rose, and Iris grins before schooling her expression into a smaller smile, and one of the cops snatches the flower away, inspecting it. Lisa hasn’t decided if she’s more amused or insulted by it- the Golden Glider might have a few outstanding warrants, but nothing this-

Iris meets her eyes suddenly, a thrill shooting up her spine. Lisa waves and winks before taking off on her motorcycle, laughing into the wind. 

Iris smiled at her.


End file.
